creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
9/11.NES
In 2002, many CIA agents and important figures in the Pentagon were discussing about Al-Qaeda's motivation to attack the United States. Specifically, the World Trade Center in 2001. Many of them stated that Al-Qaeda acted with Bin Laden's command, as he hates the United States. And that the Jihad and the Islam religion were only a excuse to commit his misdeeds. A Microsoft Corp's ex-employee states that the motivation for the attack was actually a videogame. He said that he was fired because he tried to get a ROM from the game for his computer (and succeeded). Also he told the CIA that an unknown man called to the company, promising a good amount of money to Microsoft, if they make an Anti-American game and if they send it in NES cartridges, in a time limit of 4 months. That was very strange to the ex-employee (who wanted to stay in anonymity), as the NES was obsolete since the end of the 80's and because Microsoft wasn't a videogame developing company. Microsoft Windows games' employee in charge Kyle Shaffer, asked to his superiors to develop the video game. His request was approved and the videogame creation began. Videogame's development lasted just three weeks. And neither had problems marketing the games in NES cartridges. The Ex-Employee told the CIA about what he knew about the video game was that it was a kind of flying simulator game, and lacked decent sound. He commented that heard people screaming in the videogame. The screams sounded while static sounded in the background. He added that the screaming sounded too real to be a 8-bit sound. About Gameplay, he commented that he never knew about the game's objective. Also he told that it lacks a scoreboard and neither had a multiplayer mode. In other words, the game didn't have nothing to make it attractive or fun. It is worth to mention that the game wasn't perfectly developed. As in the test NES console in the Microsoft Corp, the game froze up many times and glitched too much when booted up (As if you took the cartridge without turning off the console), making it unplayable. The Ex-Employee commented that when trying to play the ROM on his computer, just appeared strange numbers, with it being the game's inner code. He distinguished the numbers 9 and 11. Upon arriving the office at Microsoft Corp, he was fired immediately. The only thing that he could notice was, that apparently, the game was being marketed in Contra and Flintstones cartridges. At the end both parts settled the deal. Microsoft earned an amount of $500.000 dollars and assuring that the game was running fine. After that day, Microsoft never knew again about the man and decided to stop the talking about the subject, and when you ask about it to a Microsoft employee, he/she will say that was just a rumor and is a lie. Maybe, if you go to Pakistan someday, you will end up finding one of these garbages in a old man's garage. Credited to Bornoffire999 Category:Cringe